


Bonds of hope

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Gift Fics [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bikes, Boyfriends, Bullying, Business, Cats, Childhood, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girlfriends - Freeform, Growing Up Together, High School, Homeless Shelter, Hybrids, Librarians, Love Triangles, Multi, Necklaces, Original Character(s), Pets, Prep School, Protective Parents, Racism, Redemption, Reform, Reincarnation, Rivalry, Second Chance, Self-Acceptance, Social Worker, Soulmates, Starting Over, Teachers, Time Travel, True Love, Voice Acting, florist, outcast, rich kids, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: A young human-dog demon hybrid and his human mother are transported to the future by his father. At school there, he'll be put through trials and tribulations. Will he be strong enough to overcome them?"
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Kagura/Naraku (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Gift Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159829
Comments: 66
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inuyasharocks01862](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyasharocks01862/gifts), [SailorMoonFanGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonFanGirl/gifts).



> Thank you to all who are reading this, like to make a quick announcement. I usually write story samples for my friends about future fanfics I'm going to write. To tease them and get them excited. Well, I decided to post the beginnings of my future stories. I can't give you a date when I will update the stories. But I can't keep them in a computer file waiting for the day I get to them. So enjoy the stories, and sooner or later, I'll update them. I can't tell you when. Thank you!
> 
> Sailormoonfangirl did the cover shot.

One enchanting evening after the first snowfall of the season, a stunning estate stood overflowing with guards. Each possessed a steely look in their dead-like eyes. Their hearts and souls were pitch-black and more frigid then even the wintertime.

Inside the magnificent mansion laid the most ravishing woman in all of Japan. Princess Izayoi. Her beauty only matches her purity of heart. She cared not for heritage or appearances.

The princess had committed what countless humans perceived as the biggest taboo in the land. Princess Izayoi had fallen in love and married a demon. Not just any beast, either. She'd married Lord Toga, the Great Dog General, the Lord of the West.

Presently she found herself in labor about to birth their child. The child inside her was the motive of why her domicile was plagued with soldiers. Sentries ordered to assassinate her darling and, if one of them had his way, her baby.

Delivering a newborn was never painless, adding to her distress, her beloved wasn't there, along with her overwhelming fear for her son. It only made birthing her child more challenging.

She faintly detected the castle midwife's futile attempts to prevent Takamura from entering the birthing chamber. Men were strictly prohibited from entering the birthing room. Dishonor awaited all men who violated this sacred law.

Decorum didn't matter to Takamura, given he felt it was his responsibility to ensure her honor wasn't befouled even if that meant executing her, so she did not give birth to a half-demon child.

Racing through the fading moonlight was Toga in his true form of a demon dog. His flea companion persisted, pleading with him to stop. Citing his wounds from the earlier battle would hinder him or even kill him.

Toga cared not for his own life. He could feel his true love's life fading and with her his newborn infant. Accepting this would be his final night in this world, he ran right to fight to his death.

Nothing was more significant than love for another; Toga knew this truth with all his heart. That he gladly sacrifice everything, even his life, for a single moment with someone he loved.

He reached the heavily guarded palace and immediately transformed into his human form. If his wife was the most ravishing woman in all the land, Toga in his human form was by far the most fine-looking.

Tall with well-sculptured features and long snow-white hair was whipping around gracefully in the cold night's breeze. His golden eyes locked on the mansion where his beloved lay. Drawing his weapon, he gave a mighty roar and began to cut through the small army as if they're made of paper.

He didn't even feel the arrows pierce his body, nor was he aware of the blades stabbing him left and right. The only thing he cared about was his family. _They would not die._ He wouldn't permit it.

Toga snarled as the samurai warrior Takamura came stumbling outside. He demanded to know what he did to his wife. The murderer joyously told the Demon Lord he'd just assassinated the princess and her spawn. Cursing and rage coursing through his veins, the Lord of the West attacked the dishonorable bastard.

He succeeded in slicing off his right arm and didn't care one bit when the bloody coward gave the order to set the home on fire. He kept calling for his wife and only felt more empowered when he heard his newborn cry.

He found the birthing chamber and threw the burning curtains off. He saw his beloved deathly white and bloodstained. He could see she cradled in her arms, his son. Enraged, he drew one of his swords, Tenseiga.

This sword wasn't a weapon, for it couldn't kill; instead, it brought back those from the grave even though the soul could only be resurrected once. Therefore no-one could rise twice. Still, he used his sword's power to bring her back to life.

Seeing her breath again helped him breathe anew. He took out a kimono woven from the hair of the Fire-Rat. He wrapped her tightly in the protective garment. The mansion was burning so quickly, and they're trapped.

Toga knew he couldn't let Izayoi die nor his son. However, he knew as his death fast approached, neither would ever be safe. _At least not at this time._ He knew the only safe place for them was a time and place where no one would hunt them or kill his son for being half-demon.

"Izayoi, listen to me. I can only buy you a little bit of time. So please listen carefully," as he pulled out a gorgeous necklace from his garments. He threw it around her neck as she only had a moment to gaze upon it.

Magnificently colored beads with gold kanji inscribed on them. Four silver charms dangled from the accessory. His other sword, Tessaiga, the Sword of Protection. His wife's favorite wildflower, him in his true form, and finally, the moon as it was tonight—a lunar eclipse.

"Dearest?" as they held hands. He quickly spoke, "The creation of this necklace is a secret, for it was known it would be considered taboo. By saying an ancient spell, it will take the wearer to another time. Also, if a half-demon wears it, they'll appear human to all who see them. It would help if you used the necklace to take both of you to the future. Only there will you two finally be safe."

"I can't leave you to die! Toga, please!"

"Beloved, we can't both abandon our son. I must stay, beloved, only know that I love you for all time. I want you and our son to live a long and happy life," as he pulled her into a kiss—their last kiss as it was.

"Live long, Inuyasha." "What is that?" Takamura asked, having reached the family at that moment. "The infant's name, the child shall be called Inuyasha," Toga said with a fleeting glance to his wife, and taking one look at his son, he began to chant the spell.

He just finished it as Takamura managed to get in striking range to finish him off. The one-armed samurai watched as a dazzling light encircled the woman he loved so long, and she and that demon spawn of hers vanished.

"What demon trickery is this, monster?! Where did she and that abomination go?!"

"Far from here and you. Now shall we enter hell together, you bastard?" as they battled till the roof collapsed on top of them. Toga's final words echoed through time. "Izayoi, you must survive live long life live long and well with Inuyasha."


	2. Uncertain Future

There no straightforward way to describe how the river of time feels; the current is astonishingly powerful to fight against; moreover, you feel both freezing and weightless—everything racing by in a blur. The mind cannot decipher what's transpiring at the moment.

Ultimately, you feel as if you're coming up for air. Izayoi laid senseless on the pavement. The soft pitter-patter of the rain making music all around. Fantastic sounds were seeking to enter her dark mind.

The princess didn't perceive the gasp of a young woman, nor did she feel the sturdy arms of a gentleman picking them up to bring them inside from the rainfall. Oblivious to the fact the couple was tending to both of them.

Izayoi didn't regain consciousness until the day-star awoke in the heavens once more. Naturally, she felt disoriented by her surroundings. Her recollections of her harrowing ordeal still a jumble in her mind.

Glancing around, she observed herself alone in what resembled a bedroom. Other then the furniture, she didn't recognize anything—the unnatural light from above or decorations on the wall.

The peculiar sounds originating from outside the window only puzzled her further. What terrified her the most, she didn't know where her son was. He wasn't in the bedroom with her at all. She immediately started to hyperventilate and shrieked her child's name.

The commotion attracted the attention of the lady who discovered her outside last night. A gorgeous young woman likely in her early twenties came zooming in.

"Ma'am! Please calm down! Please!" she sought to soothe the terrified princess. Eventually, Izayoi did calm down though her panic didn't go away. "Where am I? Who are you? Where is my son?! What's going on?!" she demanded, frantically striving to make sense of what transpired.

"Calm down. I'll explain everything," as she handed her a glass of water. Once she drank it, the young lady revealed, "My name is Rin. Last night my husband and I found you passed out in the thunderstorm.

We brought you into our homeless shelter. Your son is fine. We've one of the helpers tending to him presently. We're waiting till you woke up to call a physician to check you both out. After the doctors look you both over, we'll locate a social worker to assist you."

"My son? Is he honestly alright?" her voice trembling with anxiety. If anyone saw her son in his half-demon form, they annihilate him. After all, they'd sought to murder them because of her son's parentage.

Rin smiled, "He's just fine. Moreover, he's so adorable looking. However, let's get you some dresses plus food. Then, my husband, Sesshomaru, can take you to the hospital. But first, what's your name?"

She was quiet for a full minute before she answered, "Izayoi Toga." Rin smiled, "What a beautiful name. Come, I know my cooking, not the most eatable, but you could use a healthy meal."

Izayoi didn't let on she wasn't familiar with the meal served. She commented that Rin wasn't as inadequate as a cook she made herself out to be. Following her breakfast, then she was ultimately reunited with her son.

To her astonishment, he resembled a typical newborn. She realized the necklace's spell had extended to her offspring for the time being. To guarantee until he was old enough to wear the jewelry, he appeared human.

Taking her son from Rin, she started to breastfeed her newborn. She tenderly ran her dainty fingers through Inuyasha's jet-black silky locks. She began to hum a song his father use to serenade her with. It'd been their song.

He'd written it to express his eternal love for her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she recalled the last time he sang it to her. Whipping away her silver tears, she continued to feed her child.

Rin noticed the brand-new mother appeared blue, so she attempted to cheer her up. "He's a gorgeous baby. What's his name?" Rin inquired to the princess, who smiled, "His name is Inuyasha. His father named him. I only wish he could've seen him grow up," she replied in a melancholy tone.

"What happened to you, Mrs. Toga? We discovered you outside in the pouring rain, and you smelled like smoke. Something happened to you, didn't it?" Nodding, the sovereign revealed as much of the truth as she could.

"Last night, I was at home giving birth while my husband raced to my side. However, a sinister man who long loved me resolved to try and kill me. He couldn't stand the fact I didn't choose him or that I was about to birth the child of another man.

He sought to annihilate my husband plus us though my husband succeeded in subduing him for the time being. However, the bloody coward set our home ablaze. My husband rescued us from the inferno and ordered me to get out. He only stayed with us long enough to give me one final kiss and name our son.

I fled the fire, except my husband and the bastard both perished when the roof collapsed into ashes. The intensity of the circumstances and being in the blaze distorted me. Consequently, how I ended up out on the streets with a newborn."

"Oh, my god!" Rin clasped her hands to her mouth in shock. "I can't imagine the horrors you've seen! To nearly lose your life, simultaneously with your husband and home in one night! I promise we'll do everything in our ability to assist you."

"Thank you for your compassion, Rin. It's rare," as her baby now finished eating and now sound asleep.

Over the next month, Izayoi gradually started to acclimate to this new time. The physicians took excellent care of both of them; the social worker Rin picked helped her get proper documents to live in this world.

When Inuyasha turned three months old, Izayoi found a low-income apartment, and the social worker helped her find a job. So for now, everything was alright.


	3. Playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min Kaz (Miroku's mother)- Kristen Williamson- Storm-X-men Evolution
> 
> Kita Aimi- (Sango's mother) – Colleen Wheeler- Mystique- X-men Evolution

Six years had passed since Izayoi arrived in the future with her newborn son, Inuyasha. In those six years, she'd managed to build a life for herself and her son. Mostly thanks to Rin and her husband. Plus, Mrs. Kita Aimi, the social worker who lived in the same building.

Mrs. Aimi's family lived on the third floor. Mr. Aimi worked as a nature conservationist in the nearby forest. Izayoi knew they had two young children Sango and Kohaku. Sango was around Inuyasha's age, though they'd never actually met in person.

Izayoi was currently in the basement laundry room. She'd just finished their laundry while conversing with her next-door-neighbor, Mrs. Min Kaz. She'd been discussing with her all the trouble her son Miroku been getting into. His father, the local meteorologist, left out inappropriate magazines.

By the time Min had caught her son with them, he'd already been getting ideas. The six-year-old had a hard time accepting what he observed in the magazines wasn't suitable. "I don't know what to do. I want my husband to support me, moreover, discourage this behavior. He shouldn't be even _reading_ those magazines, to begin with!" shaking her head exhausted.

"I'd tend to agree with you, Min. Perhaps I'm fortunate that there nothing unsuitable for my son in our residence."

"I don't mean to bring up two painful subjects, Izayoi. I know you've been through a lot. Although I must wonder why haven't you accepted my invitation to organize a play date between your son and mine? Surely he must get lonesome being in the apartment all by himself all the time."

Izayoi hesitated for a moment. This wasn't the first time Min or even Kita had requested a play date. Still, Izayoi didn't know if she should risk it. She carefully answered.

"You're right, my son lonely. When I checked on him while he was napping, his bedroom floor had drawings all over it. They're common things a child would draw. His parents and home. But there frowny pictures of him as well."

"You're still frightened for him? Isn't that the reason?" her friend inquired, to which the princess nodded.

"Ever since that fire ruined our lives and my husband died?" she shivered at the memory,

" I'm just so worried something else bad will occur. I likewise don't desire him to suffer more of a broken heart."

"We all aspire to protect our children, Izayoi. That natural, but loneliness is just as deadly. Please consider it if only for your son's sake," as they took the elevator back to their floor.

"I promise to get back to you and Kita with my answer," as the two mothers exchanged goodbyes as they returned to their apartments.

"Inuyasha? Where are you, sweetie?" she set the laundry down in the living room. Only thanks to the kindness of others, they'd been able even to get some of the space filled.

The Sunset Apartments were for low-income families. Your rent was determined by how much your income was. At least no one paid utilities here as they're included in the rent. Still, they're small, modest apartments.

The roof housed a spectacular garden that everyone took part in tending to it. Fortunately for the children, they had a small playground across the street. It wasn't an ideal neck of the woods by any means. Yet, they'd have a roof over their heads and food on their table. Therefore count small blessings where you could.

The small child who'd been napping in his room came out to greet his mother. Right now, he was in his proper form of a half-demon. Izayoi only permitted him to take off the necklace when they're alone in their apartment.

Inuyasha's dog ears were undeniably adorable. Around his body was the Fire-Rat robe. Seeing it was the only thing he'd of his father. It was his security blanket. He wore it all the time in the apartment. His mother made him change clothes if they'd to venture away from their home. "Did you have a nice nap, honey?"

"It was fine, Mommy," he looked down unhappily. She comforted him best she could. It pained her to see him so lonely, but she didn't know if she could take such a risk. Still, she couldn't let her son continue to be miserable.

"Inuyasha, would you like to make some friends?" she asked cautiously. "Friends?" he blinked, confused as if he never heard the word.

"Yes, friends. Kita and Min would love to arrange a play date with you and their children. Is that something you'd like to do?"

He smiled for a moment, then frowned. "What if they find out what I am, Mommy?"

"Make sure to keep your necklace under your clothes and avoid roughhousing. Please, I don't want to see you sad anymore."

"Okay! I like that!"

"Good, I'll arrange it. Now please help me put the laundry away so we can make dinner."

"Okay!"

* * *

Dusk had come at last now that the sun bid them goodnight. However, one child lingered at the playground that evening, sitting on a swing. Inuyasha spent the day at the park with the children who lived in the apartment building. It hadn't gone as well as his mother had wished. The half-demon didn't understand social skills.

Moreover remained hesitant around the other children. He'd sought incredibly hard to fit in. Sango instructed him on how to make a sandcastle in the sandbox. Miroku assisted him in learning to climb the jungle gym. So it started well.

Then people he'd never seen before had shown up. The half-demon was confident they didn't live in this neck of the woods. Not with how well-dressed plus their air of self-importance.

That tipped him off they're moneyed tormentors. Bullies, they're all alike. Presuming they're entitled to something and picking on those more vulnerable then them.

Furthermore, these two fellows weren't any exception. None of the kids at the playground recognized who the boys were, but they knew immediately they're a problem.

One had a wolfish quality to him. He wasn't nearly as fine-looking as his cohort. However, the first lad relished in stomping on Sango's sandcastle plus forcing the children off the playground equipment.

The good-looking long-haired fellow was more subtle with his inhuman treatment. He wasn't at all shy, getting physical, or finding ways to demolish the personal properties of the other kids. If only there had been an adult around! Though it seemed like adults are always useless.

Perhaps it was his father in him, but Inuyasha felt an obligation to defend the playground kids. Not that he identified any other then those from his complex. Still, he held back because he didn't want to jeopardize exposing himself.

Nevertheless, when the pair kicked the only three kids, he knew? Suddenly he resolved to try and protect them. He attempted to be courageous and challenging, but his efforts almost exposed him as they laughed at him and ridiculed him for wearing such a girly accessory.

The scary part had come when they nearly snapped it, and for a minute, his true self peeked through. That at least prompted the ruffians to cut and run. But the other kids had been freaked and fled as well, leaving him all alone.

So Inuyasha, who'd been sitting all alone on the swing crying softly to himself. No one would ever accept him if they knew what he really was. No one would be his friend. So he just sobbed.

"Inuyasha?" called the sweet voice of his mother. She continued running across the road to spot him sitting in the dark. "Inuyasha! What are you doing outside in the cold? You should've come inside hours ago! You had me worried sick!"

"I don't belong, Mommy."

"What? What are you talking about?"

He was crying, "Someone nearly broke my necklace. People saw a glimpse of me. Everyone ran away, screaming! I don't belong!"

His mother then embraced him in a hug and cried with him. She knew from the start that her child would face hardships even this far into the future. She just prayed he was incorrect when he said he had no companions.

As if to prove he did have friends Kita and Min showed up with their kids in tow.

"Izayoi? Inuyasha? What are you doing out here?" Kita inquired as she took off her jacket and put it around Izayoi. Min put her own coat around Inuyasha.

"We've been worried about Inuyasha," spoke up Miroku from behind his mom. "Why? You ran away like everyone else," the half-demon shot back but still didn't look him in the eye. He didn't want anyone but his mother to see him crying.

"Because you knucklehead, we thought those boys were going to hurt you even more. We ran to tell our parents," Miroku answered as if it was apparent.

"You shouldn't be out here at night where someone can hurt you. It's not safe." Sango told him as she came closer to see if he was alright.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" the young prince asked, surprised. (His mother a princess and his father a lord. Of course, he's a prince!)

"Why would we think you're a monster? Is that why you've been here? You tried to protect us. Why would we think your a monster?" Miroku asked, genuinely perplexed.

It was suddenly clear to both the princess and her son the children hadn't witnessed anything damming. They'd just run away to get help for the bullies. So they didn't think her son was a freak.

Once the misunderstanding had been cleared up, everyone went back to Kita's family apartment for some dinner. For now, things were looking up, and hopefully, they stay looking up.

* * *

Izayoi could tell her son was lonesome. She'd made slight progress by getting him to play with the children in the building. Yet, he still felt like an outcast. It also didn't help his mother refused to let him attend an educational institution.

Inuyasha understood why his mother didn't want him in school with other kids. Between his demon blood and the supernatural jewelry, things could go very wrong. There is no denying he had a temper, nor did he always think before he spoke.

None of this changed the fact he was lonely when the other kids were in school and stuck at home. It broke his mother's heart, but she couldn't get over her fear of their secret being discovered.

So she decided the best thing to do was get her son a companion. Someone to ease his loneliness when the other children weren't around. This is why they're at the moment at an animal shelter looking for a pet.

Izayoi found it odd her son, who was half dog-demon, wanted to get a kitty. It was odd, but she wouldn't deny him the right to have the pet he wanted. So they looked over several cats before they found one that he liked.

It was a beautiful black cat with azure eyes. She was the prettiest thing anyone had ever seen. This was the cat he wanted. So they went to pay for her. But when asked what he wanted to name the cat, he replied, "Bakeneko," which meant "Cat Demon."

Soon after, they brought her home, but it wasn't as he expected. Izayoi had to explain to her son that he'd have to be patient until Bakeneko felt comfortable in her new home. Or wanted to be around him.

It'd take a while for her to adjust, but be patient in the meantime. The half-demon child pouted about this but respected what his mother said. He just wished his new pet would hurry up.

Finally, a month later, Bakeneko felt at home, and she and her owner forged a strong bond. At least for now, he wasn't as lonely.


	4. Everyday Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sailormoonfangirl again did the artwork.

At present, inside the lodging of Izayoi and Inuyasha, the growing half-demon seemed rather uninterested. His brain continued to tune out his private instructor, Jaken's endeavors to instruct him on spelling moreover grammar. Finally, he felt someone bop him on his head. Snarling, he gazed at the ghastly little person whom his mother assigned to be his teacher. This bozo had the most irritating voice ever.

Jaken worked with Rin and Sesshomaru at the homeless shelter where they had arrived when sent to the future. The little person's occupation was tutoring homeless children who came to the shelter. However, there was no getting around the fact he was irritating, plus hero-worshiped Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha didn't have anything against the people who'd taken them in when they crash-landed in the future. He like Rin well enough. However, for some unexplained reason, her husband Sesshomaru rubbed him the wrong way.

He considered perhaps because he shared the name of his own brother. When he was old enough, his mother revealed to him their entire family history. That his father had had a previous relationship, his first love was a gentlewoman named Inukimi. His mother had met her previously in the past. His father had strived to make sure his entire household got along. Inukimi remained a bit haughty yet also respectful, accepting her beloved had moved on.

It was his mother's stepson who showed such despisement for them. Still, his father, Toga's dream been for all of them to be one big happy family. He sought his loves to be genial with each other. He yearned-for his sons to get along moreover become true brothers.

From everything his mother had described to him regarding his older brother? Inuyasha couldn't help but feel joviality that his brother was long dead. Still this young man? His mother had mentioned he did greatly resemble a human version of his brother.

Nevertheless, Inuyasha didn't like him, nor did he care for Jaken. Why his mother thought this bungler was fit to educate him, he'd never know. The little bozo had bopped him on the head with this walking stick he carried everywhere. The walking stick was bigger then he was, and it creeped him out with its two heads.

"Inuyasha! I'm not here to waste my breath! You are supposed to listen to me when I'm here!" he shrilled at the six-year-old. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not caring what the nincompoop thought.

"It would help if you didn't sound so whiny, Jaken. Because when you're talking, all I desire to do is block out your voice!" he snapped only to earn another rap on the head. He growled even more at his tutor as he rubbed the bump on his head. That little prick had more attitude then he had size.

"Show your teacher some respect! You are already behind enough as it is! Do you wish to fall further behind?" he demanded to the young half-demon prince. Clenching his fist tightly, resisting the urge to use his claws, he shook his head. "No, I don't want to fall further behind."

"Then show me some respect and pay attention!" Reluctantly the half-demon royal paid attention to his teacher. It was a long three hours before his mom return from one of her jobs. To support them, his mother had taken two jobs. One at a floriculturist store and the other as a librarian at the district library. She had different shifts for each occupation. Consequently, if he wasn't being tutored, the landlady Kaede babysat him.

"I'm home!" she called out as she entered the residence. Several groceries weighed her down in her arms. Jaken striving to be a gentleman, helped her put them away. She thanked him for being so helpful, which made him flush the color of a tomato. He launched into a short tirade regarding how undisciplined her son was. That he didn't bestow him respect, nor did he try when it came to school work. Izayoi grinned at the little man. "I know my son is a bright child. It's more that he has to be engaged in the thing he's learning is all."

"Are you saying I'm wasting my time, milady?" he gazed aghast from what the eye-catching woman said. Inuyasha was convinced Jaken fancied his mother. However, loads of gentlemen fancied his mother for her outstanding beauty and unbelievable compassion. It just made him gag when it was people he knew.

"Of course not, Jaken," the princess giggled musically, making his tutor blush further. "I'm merely suggesting you make the schooling more interesting. He'd probably pay more attention, is all. Learning shouldn't feel like a chore. It should be engaging, interactive, and make you thirst more for knowledge."

"I reckon I could rethink my strategy for my next tutoring session with your son. Good day, my lady," as he departed, still blushing plus that lovesick grin on his disgusting features. Izayoi smiled and had a thoughtful expression on her radiant features. She was quite used to the attention she received from men, though Toga would remain the only man for her.

She observed her son in front of the TV, watching a popular cartoon. The TV had sure as shooting be the most off-the-wall thing she'd discovered since arriving in the 21st century. "Honey? Can we talk?" she inquired softly. Her child didn't even twitch. Like so many others, he was memorized by the TV. Sighing, she resigned herself to wait until the cartoon was over. After the show had ended, she clicked the TV off. "Mom!" he looked aggravated. "I'm sorry, honey. But we need to talk."

"What about?" he grumbled as he petted his kitty. She looked content sitting in his lap. She really was the perfect therapy animal for her son. She was pleased getting him a pet worked out so well.

"Honey, I'm concerned regarding your schoolwork. Mr. Jaken says you're not putting forth a lot of effort."

"He's got the most irritating voice ever! Whenever he starts lecturing, all my brain wants to do is shut it out."

"Still, my son, it's imperative you get an education. I understand you yearn to go to a genuine institution. However, we can't risk it. Therefore please try harder when your tutor is here, please?"

He let out a loud sigh. "Yes, Mom." She bent down to squeeze him tightly. He snuggled closer when she embraced him. "Okay, go do your homework while I get dinner ready."

"Can't we just have some of that ninja food?" he asked hopefully, his dog ears twitching excitingly at the thought.

"Sorry, honey. No ninja food tonight. Tonight we've got a home-cooked meal. Now go do your homework."

Pouting, he left to do his homework while his mother went to make curry. She hoped not to make it too spicy and burn her son's tongue like last time. His reaction to the spicy curry had been priceless. During dinner, her son grudgingly ate his curry. Fortunately, it wasn't too hot. Smiling, she questioned him what he learned today.

"Jaken's lesson today had to do with proper spelling and grammar. It's so tedious and complicated to write proper grammar. He's even insisted I learn calligraphy! I wish it weren't so complicated!"

"Well, as you know, son, there plenty of people around the world who can't read and write. Therefore it's imperative you know how to do such things since its a significant life skill. I had to learn calligraphy when I was young too. My tutors said I mastered it quite swiftly. So, my little prince, I'd love you to work harder on your abilities."

"I understand, Mom. I do. Still, I wish it wasn't so troublesome."

"Everything will come in time, sweetie. Now, besides your reading and writing skills, did you work on anything else?"

"The horror that is mathematics! That's more confusing then calligraphy!"

"Aren't you doing only the basics in math right now? Adding and subtracting? That's not too tough."

"I guess so, except Miroku maintains its only going to get much challenging."

"Hmm, how are your friends doing anyway?"

"According to Miroku, Sango's what he calls a 'teacher's pet.' However, I don't know exactly what that means. While Sango says, Miroku is more of a goofball. I don't understand what that means either. I think I'd be more comfortable going to school with them. I don't like being forced to be shut inside to learn."

"Honey, you know why we can't risk it. Besides, don't you three have a playdate this weekend?"

"It'd be better, Mom, if I could actually _go_ on the playdate. However, I can't!" he huffed, and his mom looked baffled.

"Why can't you go meet them for the playdate?"

"Because they're going to that brand-new bike path to practice riding their bikes. And I _don't have a bike."_ he spat bitterly. He didn't understand why everyone had something his mom called an iron cart. Nevertheless, he still felt miserable. He didn't have one himself.

"Inuyasha, mind your manners. Don't talk like that to me."

"Sorry, Mom. Although I don't own a bike. What the point of going to a bike path to ride bikes if I ain't got one?"

"Did you think I wouldn't have gotten you a bike? Rin and Sesshomaru have one waiting for you at their shelter. I was going to pick it up tomorrow. It's a second-hand bike. Nevertheless, it should be adequate for you to learn to ride."

"I don't like that, Sesshomaru," he sulked, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Why?" as his mother set her bowl down. She gave him a hard look, "I know he resembles your brother, despite you never met him. He's simply a young man seeking to help troubled youth. You shouldn't be furious at him for having the same name as your brother."

"You told me my brother was degrading to you. That he insulted you to no end simply because you were human. He said Dad falling in love with you and having me was a crime against nature!"

"That was over five hundred years ago," Izayoi reminded her son. Taking a deep breath, "Demons and humans seldom saw eye-to-eye. And yes, half-demons faced discrimination. However, you aren't a mistake. You're a living example of true love between two souls.

Furthermore, my son, no child is an abomination. Not when their parents sincerely loved each other. People need to be more open-minded and accepting. Not ridicule or harm those who are different."

"Yet, you force me to hide. How can I genuinely be accepted when no one knows my secret?" he challenged his mother.

She sighed. "I don't desire your childhood to be nothing except bullying, moreover mistreatment. I do believe there will be a day you'll find ones who you can trust with your secret. However, at the moment, we can't risk it. After all, children have big mouths. I rather you wait till your older and wiser before deciding to tell anyone the truth. So they might be mature enough to handle it."

"So you are saying one day I can tell someone my secret?" he asked for clarification.

"One day, just not anytime soon. Now let's clean up and get you ready for bed."

A few days later, Inuyasha met with his friends and their moms on the bike path. Each of his friends had brand-new shiny bikes. Miroku's was purple and Sango's pink. His second-hand bike was red.

"Glad you could make it, Inuyasha! We're afraid you wouldn't be able to come! Nice bike!" Sango greeted her friend. He looked slightly embarrassed his bike was second-hand.

"Nice to see you too, Sango. Where Kohaku?" looking around for Sango's little brother.

"Oh, Dad took him to the dentist today. He's got a cavity that needs to be filled. So he won't be joining us today."

"So shall we get to ride our bikes? I want to get rid of the training wheels asap." Miroku said as he eyed the offending wheels.

"First, Miroku, you need to learn to ride your bike more. Then we can talk about removing the training wheels," his attractive mother reminded him.

Inuyasha knew that Min and Kita were good-looking. Not anywhere near as attractive as his mom. However, looking at them, he could see Sango greatly resembled her mother, and Miroku had his mother's eyes and hair color.

"Yes, Mom," Miroku grumbled, looking annoyed with the whole thing.

Even with a few grumblings, the mothers and their children started down the path. Izayoi required both Kita and Min's advice in instructing Inuyasha on how to ride a bike. Things started okay. However, a problem came when they're approaching a small hill. Inuyasha pedaled a little too fast and didn't remember how to break. Consequently, he ended up going down the embankment too fast. He then crashed into another kid riding her bike, and they ended up in a tangled mess on the side of the path.

His mother and the girl's mother came racing over to make sure their children were okay. The girl he ran into was trying to see if he was okay, but he tried to get her to go away. Then their eyes became locked, and the prince found himself speechless. The girl in front of him was the most attractive girl he'd ever seen. His stomach started to flip when he looked at her.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him as she took some twigs out of his hair. He couldn't speak at all while in front of her.

"Kagome! Are you okay? Nothing was broken?" her mother asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, Mom, I'm fine. Though I think he's broken. He can't even talk!" the girl answered without thinking. Kagome's mother cringed at her daughter's thoughtless words. Then looked up at the boy's mother, who was examining her son.

"I apologize for my daughter's careless words. Is your son alright?"

"No need to apologize. We all say things without thinking at times. I'm sure my son is fine. Other then he's slightly embarrassed," Izayoi replied.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Please apologize."

"Okay. I'm sorry I ran into you. Are you okay?"

Inuyasha's face matched the color of his bike. Still, he got it together. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking," though he couldn't look her in the face.

"Inuyasha, please watch your tone. She did apologize."

"Yes, Mom."

"Inuyasha? That's a strange name."

"What's it to you? Your name is strange too! I've never heard of the name Kagome before!"

"Children, let's not start a pointless fight. Why don't we all get some ice cream? There a vendor around the next turn," Kagome's mother recommended.

"I think that would be excellent. May my son's friends join us?" Izayoi asked, and the girl's mother nodded. Quickly the four children were enjoying their ice cream. Their mothers sat a short distance from their children. They didn't want to intrude on their children becoming friends. It was obvious they all end up being friends by day's end. By the end of the day, they're all friends, as expected. They arranged for another play date for the four children. Smiling, they all said goodbye.

When they got home, Izayoi looked at her son knowingly. She knew what he was about to ask her. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Kagome make my stomach twist so much? Also, why was I blushing so much?"

"Oh, my son, I never figured you are so young when you got your first crush. But I'm happy all the same about it."

"Crush? What do you mean I have a crush?"

"A crush is what you call it when you really like someone. It's a small stepping stone down the path of love. Children get crushes all the time. However, most don't pan out to long-term relationships."

"So wait, you're saying I like Kagome? How can I like her and not know it?"

"Honey, everyone when the first encounter love of any kind are not familiar with how it makes them feel. So it's not uncommon for children not to realize they're attracted to someone. At least not until someone older and wiser points it out."

"So, is there a cure for this condition?" His mother only laughed as she smiled down upon him.

"I think, for now, you should focus on becoming her friend. Then see if your feelings change when you've known her for a little longer."

"So wait until our next play date?"

"Yep. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up. You're still hurt from crashing into Kagome. So let's get you cleaned up."

As his mother carried him into the bathroom, she couldn't help but smile. Thinking quietly to herself how his father would've reacted to know his son had his first crush.

Alas, she'd never know what Toga would think and feel when it came to their son. She yearned to see him and have him once more in their lives. But that was one wish that could never be granted.


End file.
